1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to modular jacks.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Modular jacks are well known for telecommunications and computer networking purposes. These jacks usually include a rectangular opening with at least one upper keyway. A plug having a rectangular cross section and lower surface contacts and an upper key lock is inserted into the jack. Upon such insertion, the upper key lock snaps into a locking position with the upper keyway of the jack, and the lower surface contacts on the plug are engaged by contacts in the jack.
For various purposes, particularly for high speed data communications, it is necessary that modular jacks be shielded from electromagnetic interference (EMI). A number of shielding arrangements are suggested by the prior art, but a shield which allows for a low inductance path to ground and multiple contacts with a front equipment panel is still needed.
The modular jack of the present invention includes shielding which provides an affective scaled shielding of the modular jack and for a low inductance path to ground and multiple contacts with a front equipment panel. In one preferred embodiment, this assembly comprises an insulative housing comprising first and second longitudinal walls positioned such that said second longitudinal wall is superimposed over said first longitudinal wall in spaced parallel relation. At least one pair of lateral walls is interposed between the first and second longitudinal walls to form at least one transverse plug receiving cavity having a front opening. A metallic shield includes a first member and second member. The front member is superimposed over the second longitudinal wall of the housing. The second shield member surrounding the front opening of the transverse plug receiving cavity and is perpendicularly adjacent the front edge of the first shield member. A first connecting means which may be a clip with two resilient legs fastens the second shield member to the first shield member. The second shield member also has a tab which extends upwardly and rearwardly then downwardly and rearwardly to laterally abut the first member. A second tab extends rearwardly and upwardly adjacent said first tab. A panel positioned outwardly adjacent the upwardly extending section of the second tab flexes the first tab against the first member of the shielding. This arrangement is preferably repeated at spaced intervals along the front edge of the first shield member.